Ice Cream and Sunshiny Vans
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: Just a little bit of twisted hilarious smut. Riku and his childhood friend quickly discover one of them is so socially awkward that Riku can hardly stand it... but maybe, a naughty bit of playing will help Riku set things straight,and also help him discover a bit of himself in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Riku

Intro: Best Friends?  
Best friends? I think not. We were. Ever since we were very little. Back then, Sora and I always heard about puberty. We heard it makes you kinda crazy. When Kairi showed up, we would play fight over who was her best friend. Then, for me, the fights got more real as we aged. I was sixteen, Sora was fifteen, and so was Kairi. I challenged Sora to a fight. He turned me down, saying he didn't want Kairi anymore. He could have just transitioned to Selphie, but she was sort of loopy. Puberty does change you. Sora started up in his young adulthood, and he seemed to get more warped. But one day changed my life. Actually, it was several that led up to it that changed it, and the one that kept it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Challenge.  
I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my window. Like it always did. I grabbed my clothes, dressed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth, not paying much attention to my morning routine's rhythm. I grabbed my wooden sword and ran outside. I knew it was childish, but it actually comes in handy sometimes. I strolled down the beach towards the cove. 'Destiny Island,' I thought. I wished I could see other worlds. I longed for change. After a creepy dream with a door, though, I decided the raft was a better idea. Highwind- the name I had wanted. When I asked Sora, his mind was already being seduced by hormones, leading him to choose Boobz instead of the totally awesome name I wanted. He lost the race, though- I had raced him over the name, and I won, sparing the raft of the weirdest name. For a stretch of time, he was completely infatuated with boobs and not caring what anyone thought. I saw Kairi down the beach from me, and I ran to her, finding her squatting.

"Whaddya doing, Kairi?" I asked.

"Poking this crab with a stick," she said. I looked back to the little thing, pinching the stick every time it came close.

"Well, let's go find Sora," I said. We couldn't just hang out without Sora. He made all the awkwardness soley on him, so I didn't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of Kairi. She was pretty, but I never really thought of her as dateable. When we found Sora, he was climbing a tree. He was actually under a branch squirming to climb but not moving because his head was pressing into a limb right above him.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This tree was... Sitting here. I'm playing rapist," he said. Just like a kid. Of course, kids don't play rapist. Nobody does. Even real rapists because they only play, but it's not a game.

"Sora, that's kind of weird," Kairi said. She was holding my arm. I couldn't generate any excitement from it- I was too creeped out.

"It's fun," he insisted.

"Come down, Sora. Please?" I asked.

"Okay, Riku," he said. Then he came down. "I'm Sora and I just don't care!" he exclaimed, leaping over me. He jumped unnaturally high- he jumped clear over my head.

"Yeah yeah... Do you want to fight over who gets to buy ice cream for Kairi?" I asked. But instead of jumping at the challenge, he turned around.

"Nah. You can, Riku. I can't play with Kairi- you're the only one for me!" he said. Then he dashed off.

"What?" I asked, half to myself.

"He probably meant he can only play with you, and you alone. I guess it's because he sort of liked it better when it was just the two of you. Girls always seem to make things awkward for guys," Kairi said.

"That makes sense, but... You've never really struck me as a girl. You're just Kairi to me," I said, then realized what I'd just said. She just smiled nervously.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna get my own ice cream. You can come if you want to," she said, and started to walk. I really liked ice-cream.

"Wait up! I'm getting ice cream, too!" I shouted, running after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The One and Only

After I finished the ice cream, I departed with Kairi and set for home. Sora shouted from behind me- way behind me.

"Hey, Riku! Wait up!" he shouted. I stopped.

"What is it? 'You just don't care?'" I asked. That little phrase of his was getting old.

"Well, there's that and I got a new one- you're the only one for me!"

"Is that all?"

"I got something I need to give back to you. Here." He handed me a wad of cloth. "Bye, Riku!" he yelled, running off. I unraveled the cloth a piece of paper fell out, and I soon discovered what the cloth was- my underwear. I picked up the paper.

"'I stole this and then decided I didn't want it- Sora.' Ew," I commented, holding the underwear away from me. I went home, did my nightly routine, and went to bed.

"Riku! Get up- your little friend is here!" my mom called. I sat up.

"Kairi... Kairi is here?!" I said to myself I hurried up, dressed, and went through my routine. I was just finishing my teeth in my bathroom when I heard someone barge into my room. The bathroom door was closed, so I couldn't see it, but as soon as I heard the door go 'BANG' I heard a voice that definitely wasn't Kairi.

"Hellllooooo, Riku!"

"Sora? That you?" I asked timidly.

"The one and only!" he responded. The bathroom door swung open. "Hi, babe- you miss me?" he asked.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I was messing around- take a joke. Hey! You wanna know something super fun to do?" he asked.

"No. What is it?"

"You gotta sit down, first."

"Alright," I said, sitting down. I was on my toilet, but the lid was down so I was free to sit on it.

"Okay, now- Imma show you how it's done. Watch carefully." Then, he started to unzip his clothes. He was just above his underwear line when I realized whatever it was was most likely perverted and involved stripping. I shielded my eyes.

"Sora! Put your clothes on! I don't want to see your nakedness!" I squealed.

"How else am I gonna teach you to matrubate?" he asked.

"It's pronounced 'masturbate' and I don't need a lesson- I know how it works!" I unshielded my eyes when he was quiet and saw his face less than two inches from mine.

"How do you know about it?" he asked.

"Every guy figures it out and I don't see how it's any of your business," I said. "Would you sort of move away? I need some space, you know."

"I do know, but I'm not willing to share that space with the air," he said. "I'll teach you something less weird." He grabbed one of my hands and quickly thrust it down his pants.

"SORA!" I shouted, jerking my hand away. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I made you put your hands down my pants, and I know you felt nuts!" he sang, pointing fingers at me.

"I didn't feel anything but your underwear line. Get out so I can was my hands for the next hour or two."

"Riku, I'm not gonna go anywhere cuz you're the only one for me!" he said loudly. I picked him up and easily lifted him over my head. Then I went to my open window and threw him in the sand. I was on the second floor, so it would hurt a little. Yup. That was Sora. The One and Only.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Playing Rapist.

I was eating ice cream with Kairi on our tree. Sora wasn't here, and things were peaceful. The stuff he pulled this morning scared the hell out of me, and he was so WEIRD about it. I couldn't help but smile, though, when I took a bite of ice-cream. I would do anything for it, except for anything weird or extreme. I looked at Kairi. She took a bite of ice cream and noticed me looking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you like the ice cream," I said, finding it the perfect opportunity to talk.

"I do. Why, is something wrong with yours?"

"No... It just feels weird without Sora, but I'm sort of glad he's not here."

"Why? Are you fighting?"

"Not really... He just barges in my room this morning and tries to get me to grope him... Then he talks to me about masturbation and I throw him out my window."

"You threw him? Is he alright?"

"Yeah... Wait, I tell you he tries to get me to touch him and that's what you pull out?"

"No... I just know why he did it."

"Why?"

"He and I were talking, and you know how weird he is, and he sort of mentioned that he... He..."

"He what, Kairi? Is it a secret or something?"

"Sort of... He has a crush on you, Riku," she said, giggling.

"Whaaaaaaattt?!" I asked, falling off the tree.

"Yeah. Remember his obsession with boobs? That was when he liked me and he told me he could be honest with me now because he feels more comfortable telling me things because I can't hold them against him."

"So he's acting like a pervert because..." I said, trailing off when I noticed the spiky wad of brown hair bouncing towards us.

"Hey, guess what!" he said when he finally reached us.

"What?" I asked.

"I've decided what I want to be when I grow up," Sora announced. "Right now I'm just gonna play pretend."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I want to be a rapist!" he said.

"What?!" I asked, nearly choking on my ice cream.

"Mm-hmm. And I'm playing pretend just to practice, and you're my first victim!" he said, pointing to me.

"Excuse m-" I said, but was cut off when he tackled me out of the tree and pinned me on the sand. He leaned in and I shoved him off.

"You can't rape someone who's stronger than you, Sora. Go be something else," I said a little irritatedly.

"Okay..." he said, thinking. "I'll come tell you guys when I figure something out, okay?"

"Sure," I said, noting Kairi's muffled laughter from behind me. Sora ran off down the beach towards his house. I turned to face Kairi, who is no help at all. "Kairi- this isn't funny. What if he really had gotten my pants off?" I asked.

"Then I'd stop him, but it's so funny how much he tries to get you to notice him!" she giggled.

"Oh, I notice him... I think it's weird and scary."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm going to keep dodging until he gets over it."

"He has his heart set on it. I actually liked him, but as soon as I mentioned it he said that he changed his mind and he decided that he wanted you, instead. He's just being indecisive and goes after what he knows he can't have, just like every other guy."

"I'll take your word for it, but if he doesn't change his mind then I'm blaming you," I said.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell him that he is kind of cute and hope it repels him, like it did when you said you liked him."

"I actually told him he was cute, but for me it means the same thing as 'I like like you,'" she said.

"Well, I'll do that- I don't want him trying to rape me in my sleep." I went towards Sora's house, and saw he wasn't home. I turned to walk back to the cove, hoping to find him there but he was standing behind me.

"Wah! Sora, you scared me!" I complained, jumping.

"I've been thinking-" he started but I shushed him.

"Sora, you are really cute..." I gulped before the next part, hoping it would work. "And I think being your boyfriend would be kind of cool."

"I changed my mind," he began, much to my releif. "I'm gonna be an abductor. And not just any kind of abductor- I'm only gonna abduct sexy people. And since you told me that, you'll be my first victim!" he announced. He surprised me by pushing me over and trying to drag me by my foot into his house. I jerked my foot away.

"Your technique sucks, Sora." I stood up.

"Technique?" he asked, confused.

"Yes! All abductors have a technique to lure their victims, specifically things his target likes. You need a technique if you want to be an abductor," I said sarcastically. He stood there.

"Okay... Imma go come up with a technique!"

"Yeah, you do that," I said cynically. I walked back to my house. It didn't work. I'd have to put a crab in Kairi's shoe or something.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: The Difference Between Pretend and Reality

I woke up the next day and went through my routine. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and stared at my reflection. Into my icy aquamarine eyes, my silvery hair, and then the little bit of foam at the corner of my mouth. 'It's not toothpaste... It's that special white stuff... You know what I'm talking about,' something told me.

"It's only toothpaste," I told myself. 'It's semen, Riku... It's Sora's.'

"Gah!" I screamed, washing it off, despite myself. I dried my face and went outside. I had my window latched last night, just in case, so it was super stuffy in my room. I put my yellow tank top on- yellow was my favorite color. I was a boy but I always wore something yellow. That's when I heard the ice cream jingle. I trotted outside, and saw a yellow van with 'free ice cream' stenciled on the side. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were all getting one. They walked away with the ice cream- my favorite flavor, too. I walked over to get one myself.

"One ice cream, if you got one," I asked towards the open back. It was dark inside.

"Here you go," a strained, elderly sounding voice said. He held the ice cream into the light.

"I can't reach from here..."

"I'd rather not show my face. I'm horribly disfigured and don't want people to look at me."

"Oh... I'll step up, then." I stepped up to reach for it, and someone lunged out as soon as I was in, shoving me towards the dark part and pulling the doors closed.

"What the...?!" I yelped. Then someone belted my hands, and I was tied to the side of the inside of the van. Then my shoes were removed and my legs tied, too.

"Good technique, huh, Riku?" he asked.

"Sora?!"

"Yep! And now that I've abducted you, Imma rape you!"

"Sora, let me go."

"I'm not ready to." I felt something run up my shirt, across my stomach.

"Wh-what...?" I asked quietly. I realized it was Sora's hand.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I love your muscles... Your strong arms, your abs..." he mumbled, sounding less like a cutesy kid and more like the Sora I knew.

"Sora, stop it..." I said. I felt his presence move closer.

"I'm not done, Riku. Just stay a while..."

"Sora, I-" I was cut off when something pressed into my lips, and because I had been talking mine was open. He took the opportunity to delve his tongue into my mouth. I felt it brush against mine. I contracted my tongue- wrong move. He thought I was responding, and he somehow managed to pull mine to him. He pulled away then, and I realized his hands were at my zipper. I realized he was going to strip me.

"Sora, that's enough games- I don't want to pretend anymore."

"Who said anything about pretending?" That's when I realized he was serious.

"You can't be serious," I said. My pants were undone, now and his hand was rubbing my stomach slowly, inching toward my underwear.

"Oh, but I am. You know how I stick to my words."

"No..." I whispered. This had just become very real. I heard a cutting, and my shirt was suddenly no longer on my body. I felt something wet at my side. It was also warm, and sliding down my side to my stomach. 'No no no no no no...' I thought. It was actually arousing me, I realized. Despite my fear and dislike that it was Sora doing this I... Was enjoying it? No. That's not right. I wasn't... Was I? Did I like guys? Then I noticed how close his tongue was getting to my underwear line. I flinched. 'No, please don't let him notice,' I begged.

"Sora, please... Stop," I said, my voice sounding hoarse.

"It's okay, Riku... I won't hurt you," he promised.

"Just le-" I said when he kissed me again. His tongue made another dive into my mouth, and I felt his hand run through my hair easily. I felt his body press against mine, his mostly uncovered. He was only wearing underpants, I noted. I could feel his temperature, and his heartrate accelerating. He managed to force my tongue to him again, and I realized it wasn't forced... It was doing it sort of on its own. I felt one of his hands leave my neck. Then I heard a click, and a few seconds later another click. Then he grabbed my firming member, and I felt something smear on it. I heard something being dragged across the floor of the van, and Sora broke for a split second, to jump up on whatever it was.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered.

"Sora... Untie me," I pleaded. He tugged something next to me, and I felt my arms slacken. I was about to shove him away when he leaned away. Then I felt his hand grab my member and he slid onto it, very. Verrryyy... Slowly.

"Oh, man," I muttered. I felt him slightly contract his muscles upon entry... And- it was too much. I was enjoying this, now. He was still carefully inching on, groaning out of pained pleasure as he did. I bit my lower lip. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I grabbed his sides and thrust into him, and he moaned a broken, surprised groan. I pushed again, causing a strained laugh from him. I pushed again, harder, and then a little faster, and sighing as this friction worked me over. I was enjoying this... And I wanted more. I was glad he came up with these little career excuses- I found that I liked being bound and forced into a tongue war. As I went, I could feel my erection fill out to the complete, and as I went in for another thrust, it pushed in a different direction.

"Oh, god, Riku!" he groaned. I had hit something. I pushed into it again, wondering how he would react this time. "Whatever you're doing do it again!" Push. "Yes!" Push. Heavy hyperventilation through his teeth. Repetitive pushing. "Riiikkkkuuuu..." he groaned. And it came out in such a way it was just too much. I felt it coming, and honestly no masturbation technique ever worked like this. Sora's legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me forward right when it happened, causing me to fire off on that certain spot. He moaned out again. I pulled out and leaned into the wall of the van. What had I just done? I had a quickie with my best friend... My MALE best friend, and I liked it. I had came inside him. And all I was doing right now was leaning here wondering why I had done it while he pants there on whatever little table he had brought to make the 'ice cream truck' look legit.

"Sora... I'm so sorry," I said, panting a little myself. He sat up and I thought he would say something. I wish he would.

"You did something right, actually," he said.

"What?" I asked. Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I could feel the goopy stuff he had smeared on me earlier on his hand. I didn't care. This time, I tongued him. I wasn't finished yet, either. I reached down and took him and myself into my hand and began to gently glide my curled fingers along both, lubricating him and pleasing myself at the same time. He leaned his head back, moaning as he did. I used one of my favorite ways I use on myself to make him whisper my name for me, and it got him off just like it did for me. When he finally came, I brought my thumb up to my face. There was a little light in the van from the windows in front, now so he could barely see what I did next. My thumb had a little bit of his cream on it. Morbidly curious, I licked it from my finger. He bit his lip while I did this and kissed me immediately afterwards. When we broke, I took the remains of my shirt and wiped myself off. I didn't want to walk home with semen and lube on my crotch. I zipped my pants and tossed my shirt to Sora.

"Clean yourself up," I said, smirking. "I'll see you later." Then I carefully slipped out the back door of the van and closed it as I did, to avoid making a spectacle of Sora. Later, I sat on the tree. Kairi had caught a cold or something this morning, so I sat alone eating ice cream.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, Sora," I responded quietly.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Thank you. I was really horny, and I just went nuts when you responded. I wanted to thank you because you did a really good job. And I want to do it again sometime."

"I didn't need to hear that," I said.

"Well aren't you sitting up high, all stuck up and-"

"No... I didn't need to hear that you were horny. That was... Really awkward."

"Well, I'm the only really awkward person on the island."

"The one and only, Sora... You're the one and only."

"Thanks, Riku," he said, leaning into my shoulder. I smiled and kept watching the sunset. He was trying to tell me something when he would perve out on me. He was trying to drag me out of the closet. And I'm glad he practically raped me in the van. It was kind of sexy and eccentric. It was the change I had been searching for.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"We should try using ice cream next time we 'play' rapist."


	6. Chapter 6

Parting Words: Remember

Remember how I said that puberty makes you crazy? It wasn't a lie. Sora and I took one path of that craze, and the best part was the only consequence would be an STD or something, because he wasn't a girl. It was a little weird because he was a guy. And honestly, I came do deal with it. Hormones can make you loopy, and if you come to that crazed fork, just choose whichever one you think is best. When I did, I discovered a piece of myself that I would have never guessed. And the truth is, Sora told me the truth before:  
I was the only one for him.


End file.
